Manufacturers of electronic devices strive to limit and reduce the number of required customized parts utilized in the manufacture of their devices. The more commonality of parts between products that can be used in the manufacture of their devices the better the potential for cost savings which can be passed onto consumers. Bringing down the costs of manufacturing, particularly commodities such as mobile communication devices, benefits large segments of society.
Manufactures of electronic devices also strive to distinguish their products from others on the market. For example, different keypad designs may be used for different mobile communication device designs, even those produced by a single manufacturer. Different designs require different printed circuit board configurations to accommodate the placement of feature components.